deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Necromercer/2020 Fight Schedule
No, it can't be. A fight schedule for 2020 that get's announced on the 20th of January? It's a conspiracy! ---- Hey, Nero here! In all seriousness, I'm releasing all of the fights for this year. Please leave any roots and bets in the comments, and remember the order of these fights is not final. that being said, this one WILL be the first fight of the year. ---- Felix Chilling vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Status:Fight In Progress,1/10th of the way done.) All right, yeah, it's an OC vs OC match up. But I've been meaning to get this thing done for quite sometime, and it's finally gonna get done. Anyway, the basic synopsis for this one? Heroic Human monster hybrid OCs. Frank West vs Ash Williams (Status: Not Started yet) Of course I would be doing this one at some point. Megaman.EXE vs Kite (Status: Not started yet) Yeah, I just can't stray all that far from Capcom, can I? Anyway, this Is a Fight between two of the most powerful beings to digital world has to offer. Edward Cullen vs Abraham Lincoln (Status: Edward's bio is done, Abraham's is in progress) Vampire vs Vampire Hunter. Both had a decent book, but a shitty movie or movie series to follow them up. Joestar Battle Royale (Status: Not started, collab with the Irish VS Writer) Oh hell yeah, it's gonna get done! We got one family, eight fights, 7 dead and one winner. Who's gonna take this bizarre match? I haven't the damdest. Jojo Main Villain Battle Royal (Status: Big Collab, Valaneinte, DIO and Diavolo's Bios are done. fight has been started) Yep, Jojo won't get a break this year. Six Villains, one winner. Joker vs Sora (Status: Joker's Bio has been started) Persona vs Kingdom Hearts! Protagonists with an odd obsession with hearts enter the ring to duke it out. Alex Mercer vs Carnage (Status: Not started) Yep, This one's gonna get gory, really fast. Psycho Killers that heal really fast? No matter who wins, the city loses. Locus vs Black Widow (Status: Locus's Bio is done, Widow's not started) Yeah, some heartless assassins with tragic pasts and a lot or guns get in a fight. Pac Man vs Rayman (Status: Incomplete) Namco and Ubisoft clash and only one strange protagonist can pull through. Shocker vs Electrocutioner (Status: Shocker's Bio is complete) Marvel vs DC clash again, and this time it's between two criminals, who are regarded as weak. The Entire Necrolife Season (Status: one completed, 20+ to go.) This series will get it's own blog, but not right now. Esdeath vs Cinder Fall (Status: Not Started) Yeah, some of the main villains of these two series, which seem to be put up against each other a lot will now fight each other to the death. Misogi vs Accelerator (Status: Not Completed) Two of anime's most OP anti heros enter a death battle? And they have a fuck ton of powers? Shit's gonna get weird. Giorno Giovanna vs Akira Kurisu yep, Jojo vs persona! These two 5th protagonists with overpowered abilities is gonna get real intense, really fast. Yang vs Undyne These two badass female heros of justice are about to fight it out! Giorno vs Yang These two blonde brawlers are back, and they've got someone new to try and kill. Megaman Rival Battle Royal Yep, the Megaman rivals are gonna fight it out! Will the out come be the same as the other Mega Men's tussle? Only time will tell. Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal Who could forget about these guys! Let's make 'em fight to see who truly deserves to be remembered. Akihiro Dragoscale vs Percy Jackson These two demi gods enter the ring, controlling opposing elements, with some friends to fight for. Arizona Cinder vs Betty Noire Yep, two OC villains with a tragic past and some bad ass powers fight it out in a fight to the death. Jaune Arc vs Lavernus Tucker These two losers enter a fight to the death, to see who's grown more! Shocker vs Katsuki Bakugo A hero AND a villain who want to be taken seriously? Oh no, shit's about to go down. Kenshiro vs Neji Huyga These two stoic, pressure point using martial artists get into a tussle, and only one can pressure a win! Frank West vs Fin Shepard These two bat shit crazy supernatural warriors are gonna fight it out! Geo Stelar vs Rallen Spectrobes vs Megaman Star Force! these two guys who found some alien tech and then used it to fight of Solar System level enemies get into a fight to the death Kryosis vs Arizona Cinder Yep, these two villains with a bunch of powers get into a fight! Itachi vs Vergil Big bros with a bunch of powers fight it out in a battle to the death. Category:Blog posts Category:Necromercer